happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:1MysteriousEnigma/A Request of My Own
Hello, everyone! I've have a few things to share with you all before I part from HTFF. I want you all to know why I'm leaving, for how long, what I plan to do, how I feel about the current state of HTFF, and what I expect from you all Why I'm Leaving So, a few weeks ago, I recognized a mental problem I've been struggling with and refuse to discuss. It's nothing critical (I don't want anyone to try to figure out what's wrong.), but it will get in the way of how I involve myself here. This “problem” will only manage to get even worse unless I as a person learn to build a better habit of doing the right thing. I thought it would be the better option to give myself time off so that I can learn to balance out all of my priorities. Until that happens, which won't be for quite some time, I'm going to be more reserved. When I'll Return It's crazy, I know, but don't any of you worry! I’m just a person! I'll get better, but it has to be at my own pace. It might take weeks, months, even a year or so, but I'm confident you all can do without me. As for me, I'm a little too disorganized right now and I've fallen short with a few things, but I'll recover from it all. I always do (it's in my astrology, not that it should be the focus of who I am, but it's just so accurate XD). How I Plan to Contribute Although I won't be as active, or more so, even less involved than I've already been since day 1, I'm not leaving this place behind. I'm far too attached (and that's exactly why I'm disappointed with myself for not doing more for you all!). Before I explain how I wish for you all to respond to this, I'll explain what I plan to do until I fully commit to HTFF. This may probably answer a few questions you have: *I will still contribute art *I won't let a single problem go unanswered *I may feature a story or an episode to grace HTFF My Expectations A few of you all have left me with requests. Although I've stated that I will no longer be doing those, I really don't mind if you ask. In return, however, I want you to be patient with me. I'm not a dedicated artist, so if you need something drawn in a rush (for a project of urgency or anything of the sort), I'm not the person you should look to for that. I try to stay true to my word, but it’s not easy when you’re new at something. I've been drawing for 11 years and didn't take my first request until joining HTFF. Until I commit: As for me I going to try and draw one picture a week as opposed to every other week XD That's all I'm asking of myself. As for you If you're really expecting me to draw something for you, don't expect me to take the request seriously :) That is to say, I won't reserve so much of my time fulfilling a request unless I genuinely feel like it. As selfish as that may sound, if I'm trying to commit to being an artist (especially for other people?) I want to be comfortable with the task. It can't feel like a burden, otherwise, I'll grow less inclined to draw. I’m glad to say that our community is steadily growing, however, we have not advanced. A lot of us here really need to consider pursuing new skills for the betterment of HTFF. The RPs and several other forms of content are great but honestly, they’re not very successful. That is to say, for them to be such a huge focus around here, there’s hardly enough planning behind them and they’ve hardly done anything to make HTFF more engaging. I also want us to mature as a community. When it comes to any particular problem, those who associate themselves are either unfair or don't really have a reason to get involved. I know problems are a big deal, but let's not make them the center of our attention. That's not how you help a community progress, that's how you shut people out. Let's try and be a little more open-minded As for me I've been told by many of you here that I am creative and have a lot to offer HTFF content wise. I need to learn how to apply it As for you Don’t ever stop where you are now! As a community, we should all be willing to communicate, right? If there’s something you want to change, speak upon it! If you have really cool ideas to share, be confident that you can! Step out of your comfort zone and help HTFF evolve That's pretty much all I have for you all right now, but if you have any more questions, be sure to ask away :) Now...I don't want any of you pestering me about "don't leave!" or "but will you please draw this for me!", okay XD If you do, that could either mean 1 or 2 things: You didn't comprehend the message I sent out in this post and/or you're being selfish about it. If you're really anxious to message me, please, and this may sound rude, but make it worth my time Category:Blog posts